Lean On Me
by Nagisa Otakuriri
Summary: "Jihoonie… Bisakah kau tinggalkan pekerjaanmu itu? Keluar dari ruanganmu sekarang juga."- Soonyoung/"Ayo menikah."/Hanya cerita pendek tentang Jihoon yang serius dan Soonyoung yang tidak pernah serius/GS/SOONHOON


**Lean On Me**

 **SoonHoon**

 **GS**

 **Shortfic**

 **.**

 **.**

Jihoon tersenyum. Ya… tersenyum. Gadis dengan pipi gembil yang menggemaskan itu tersenyum menatap layar ponselnya. Sejenak dia meninggalkan aktivitasnya yang sedang membuat lagu.

 _From: Soonyoungie_

 _Kau sudah makan?_

 _Reply_ :

 _Sudah._

Jihoon mendengus. Dia memang bukan tipe gadis yang pandai berbasa-basi, bahkan kepada kekasihnya sekalipun.

Kekasih.. Ya! Kwon Soonyoung, laki-laki yang memiliki mata sipit dan senyum jenaka yang imut itu kekasihnya. Laki-laki dengan gaya swag dan memiliki kebebasan yang kadang membuat Jihoon iri. Laki-laki paling unik dan berbeda. Laki-laki yang Jihoon cintai sekaligus membuat gadis itu iri karena dia tidak bisa menjadi seperti kekasihnya. Bebas dan dapat bersikap tak peduli.

Jihoon? Tentu saja Jihoon adalah seorang penyanyi, sekaligus produser. Gadis tsundere yang tidak bisa romantis. Gadis yang selalu bertingkah berkebalikan daripada paras lucunya. Gadis yang tidak murah senyum, padahal sekali dia tersenyum, siapapun langsung memekik gemas dan ingin menggigit pipi tembamnya.

Jihoon berencana untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Namun, ponselnya kembali berbunyi. Ada panggilan masuk ternyata

Jihoon ingin mengangkatnya. Namun dia ragu. Setelah beberapa kali menimbang, dia pun mengangkat panggilan itu.

" _Kau pasti belum makan._ " Ungkapan retoris dari seberang membuat Jihoon menelan kembali suaranya. Padahal tadi dia sudah berencana untuk menyapa sosok yang ada dibalik layar segi empatnya tersebut.

"Sudah." Jawab Jihoon pendek.

" _Pembohong._ "

"Sungguh. Aku sudah makan sushi tadi pagi."

 _"Ini sudah jam berapa sayang?"_ meski nada itu terdengar mengesalkan tapi Jihoon tetap dapat merasakan hatinya yang terenyuh. Dia selalu menyukai panggilan sayang dari kekasihnya.

"Aku akan makan setelah tugasku selesai."

" _Jihoonie… Bisakah kau tinggalkan pekerjaanmu itu? Pergi dan keluar dari ruanganmu sekarang juga._ " Jihoon mengernyit tidak mengerti.

"Aku—"

" _Keluar atau aku akan datang ke kantor ayahku untuk protes karena membuat calon istriku mengabaikan jam makannya dan bekerja terlalu keras._ "

Jihoon mendengus keras. Inilah Kwon Soonyoung. Kekasihnya yang selalu bertingkah seenaknya. Pemuda Kwon tidak tahu diri. Keras kepala dan selalu memaksakan kehendak. Tapi mau bagaimana? Jihoon mencintai laki-laki tidak tahu diri ini. Jihoon membutuhkannya. Jihoon selalu gila karenanya. Tentu saja, karena Kwon Soonyoung adalah segalanya. Dia yang selalu ada dan tidak pernah meninggalkannya.

.

.

Jihoon tidak pernah terkejut sekalipun ketika dia membuka pintu dan dia menemukan Soonyoung sudah berdiri di depan studionya. Seperti saat ini, Soonyoung dengan kaos santainya, kemeja flanel, dan jeans hitam. Gaya khas kekasihnya.

"Kau tidak bekerja lagi?" ini pertanyaan Jihoon. Dengan ekspresi datar yang membekukan. Namun hal tersebut tidak membuat Soonyoung menghentikan niatnya untuk memeluk tubuh mungil kekasih. Si mungil kesayangannya yang bahkan hanya setinggi dada bidangnya.

"Aku bosan di kantor, jadi hari ini aku memilih datang ke studio kekasihku dan mengajaknya makan siang."

Jihoon tidak membalas pelukan Soonyoung. Dia hanya diam dan menunggu sampai laki-laki itu melepaskannya. Meski begitu, sesungguhnya Jihoon sangat suka dengan pelukan kekasihnya. Hangat dan sarat akan perlindungan. Pelukan yang membuat Jihoon selalu merasa bahwa dirinya adalah gadis beruntung. Yahh… Gadis beruntung karena dapat menjadi satu-satunya bagi Kwon Soonyoung.

"Belajarlah untuk lebih serius. Bukankah kau sudah berjanji akan menjalankan perusahaan ayahmu dengan lebih serius?" ujar Jihoon.

"Hmm.. Aku hanya bosan dan merindukan gadisku. Lagipula perusahaan itu tidak akan bangkrut hanya karena aku tinggalkan sebentar." Soonyoung menjawabnya dengan nada kekanakan.

"Kita tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Lagipula, perusahaan akan mudah goyah jika pemimpinnya saja tidak berusaha keras untuk serius dan kompeten."

"Kalaupun itu bangkrut, ayahku masih punya agensi musik tempat calon istriku bekerja ini. Aku bisa masuk ke sini dan menghabiskan waktu denganmu sampai puas."

"Itu artinya kau pengangguran. Begitu?" Jihoon mendelik. Melepaskan pelukan Soonyoung.

"Ayolah sayangku. Sekalipun pengangguran, kita tetap akan hidup mapan—"

"Aku tidak mau hidup dengan pria tidak berguna." Jihoon memotong. Dia menjauhkan dirinya dari Soonyoung dan melangkah pergi.

"Sayang… Hei! Aku hanya bercanda." Dan Soonyoung sadar bahwa dia mengatakan hal yang salah. Jihoonnya yang selalu serius itu pasti berpikir bahwa dia berkata yang sesungguhnya. Padahal Soonyoung hanya bercanda. Tentu saja bercanda. Soonyoung tidak sepayah itu jika memasrahkan dirinya untuk menikmati kekayaan orangtuanya. Soonyoung tetap saja ingin menjadi pria tangguh yang dapat menghidupi orang yang dicintainya dengan uang jerih payahnya sendiri.

.

.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" Soonyoung bertanya dengan antusias.

"Baik."

"Hanya itu?"

"Yahh… hanya itu."

"Tidak adakah yang spesial?" Soonyoung tetap konsisten dengan antusiasnya. Berusaha menarik atensi kekasihnya. "Apa kau Lelah?" tambahnya.

Jihoon yang sedang asyik melihat daftar menu pun mengangkat kepalanya. "Lelah."

"Apa ayah membuatmu bekerja terlalu keras?" tanpa sadar Soonyoung meninggikan nada suaranya.

"Aku Lelah tapi itu pekerjaanku okay? Tidak ada yang memaksaku. Aku Lelah tapi aku puas. Jadi bisakah kau berhenti bertanya dan mari kita pilih menu makan siang kita?"

"Baiklah. Hmm… Mari kita lihat." Soonyoung mengambil buku menu. "Aku ingin spageti. Kau apa?"

"Hm… Spageti saja. Aku tidak selalu selera makan sebenarnya."

"Apa kau sakit?"  
"Tidak"

"Apa kau sedang menutupi sesuatu?"

"Soonyoungie.."

"Oke aku tidak bertanya lagi." Soonyoung berucap kecewa.

Jihoon jadi sedikit merasa tidak enak. Alhasil dia pun menyentuh telapak tangan kekasihnya yang terletak di atas meja.

"Aku baik-baik saja, oke."

Soonyoung pun mengangguk.

.

.

Setelah makan, kedua pasang anak manusia dengan tinggi badan yang kontras tersebut memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan santai di pinggir sungai Han. Soonyoung menggenggam tangan mungil Jihoon dengan posesif. Sesekali dia akan memainkan rambut kekasihnya yang berkibar tertiup angin. Memberikan kecupan manis di puncak kepala Jihoon kemudian merangkul gadis itu.

Jihoon tidak menolak. Tentu saja karena dia nyaman. Dia tidak terganggu bahkan sekalipun Soonyoung sedang memainkan rambut-rambutnya.

"Sayang…" Panggil Soonyoung tiba-tiba.

"Hm.."

"Kapan kau mau menikah denganku?"

Jihoon menghentikan langkahnya. Akhir-akhir ini membahas pernikahan cukup sensitif bagi gadis itu. Tidak, sensitif bukan karena dia merasa tertekan atau tidak suka. Jihoon hanya merasa belum siap. Dia merasa belum pantas dan belum bisa menjadi wanita yang layak jika harus bersanding dengan Kwon Soonyoung.

Jihoon tidak ramah. Dia cantik namun kasar. Jihoon juga egois dan suka bertindak semena-mena. Jihoon tidak mudah diajak bercanda dan mudah marah. Apakah dirinya yang seperti ini pantas untuk Kwon Soonyoung?

Mungkin pada dasarnya mereka adalah dua insan dengan kepribadian yang sangat bertolak belakang. Kwon Soonyoung yang ceria seperti matahari. Kwon Soonyoung yang bebas dan akan melakukan segala hal sesuka hati. Kwon Soonyoung yang mudah bercanda dan berpikiran terbuka. Kwon Soonyoung yang menjadi dewasa untuk Jihoon.

"Aku bukan tidak mau. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau menyesal suatu saat nanti, Soonyoungie." Ujar Jihoon pelan.

Sesungguhnya tidak ada perbedaan dalam hal status ekonomi. Orangtua Jihoon merupakan salah satu pengusaha yang terpandang di Seoul. Sama halnya dengan Soonyoung. Kedua orangtua mereka adalah rekan bisnis sekaligus sahabat. Hubungan mereka yang telah berjalan selama 8 tahun lamanya ini juga telah mendapatkan persetujuan. Bahkan beberapa kali, baik orangtua Jihoon maupun Soonyoung mulai menanyakan rencana mereka untuk memulai jenjang yang lebih serius.

Jihoon tidak pernah memikirkan untuk menikah dengan seorang Kwon Soonyoung, bocah ingusan yang dulu sering mengganggunya dan membuatnya menangis. Jihoon hanyalah sosok yang sangat serius dan _perfectionist_. Dia mudah stress dan akan kesal jika tugasnya tidak selesai. Terkadang Soonyoung merasa iba dengan kepribadian Jihoon. Meski terlihat kuat dan tangguh, sesungguhnya Jihoon sangat lemah. Dia lemah karena hasrat penuhnya untuk sempurna. Namun, Soonyoung selalu memahami dan dia bisa menerima hal tersebut. Tentu saja, Soonyoung akan selalu mendukung Jihoon dan segala ambisinya untuk mencapai suatu hal.

Dulu ketika mereka berada pada tingkat 2 menengah pertama, Soonyoung sering menemukan Jihoon yang jatuh pingsan karena kelelahan. Setiap kali Soonyoung menemani Jihoon untuk melakukan pemeriksaan rutin untuk sekedar mengecek kondisi kesehatannya. Soonyoung selalu ada. Di saat dia senang karena berhasil mencapai suatu hal, hingga kesedihannya karena merasa gagal.

Soonyoung. Sosok yang terlihat tidak serius itu selalu ada. Sosok yang terlihat selalu main-main itu akan berubah menjadi pribadi yang penuh wibawa. Tentu saja hal itu terjadi hanya untuk Jihoon. Keseriusannya hanya akan ia tunjukkan untuk melindungi seorang Lee Jihoon.

Jika bagi Jihoon, Soonyoung adalah mataharinya karena pria itu selalu bersinar dan menariknya dalam sebuah kesadaran bahwa hidup ini juga untuk dinikmati, bukan hanya dijalani. Sedangkan bagi Soonyoung, Jihoon bagaikan pusat tata surya. Jihoon lah tujuan hidupnya. Motivasinya dan semangatnya selama ini hadir karena Lee Jihoon. Apapun yang dilakukannya, semata-mata untuk Lee Jihoon.

Soonyoung merupakan sandaran paling tepat bagi Jihoon. Soonyoung yang hangat dan selalu merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar. Soonyoung yang selalu menenggelamkan Jihoon dalam dada bidangnya yang menenangkan. Soonyoung bagai bukti kesempurnaan akan sebuah cinta bagi seorang Lee Jihoon.

"Aku tidak akan menyesal." Soonyoung berucap sungguhnya. Dia memutar tubuh kekasihnya agar mereka dapat berdiri berhadapan. Dia menggenggam dua tangan mungil yang terasa hampa dan butuh perlindungan. Tangan yang tidak pernah ingin Soonyoung lepaskan.

Tidak lama Soonyoung mulai berlutut. Dia menengadah untuk menatap kekasihnya. Jihoon cukup terkejut karena tidak menyangka Soonyoung akan bersujud dihadapannya.

"Soonyoungie—"

"Aku tidak akan menyesal." Soonyoung mengulang kembali perkataannya. "Menikah denganmu adalah suatu hal yang kuimpikan sejak kecil. Bahkan ketika dulu aku belum mengenal apa itu cinta. Keinginanku untuk hidup bersama denganmu, menjagamu, menyayangimu. Itu adalah tujuan hidupku. Karena itu, aku tidak akan pernah menyesal. Apa kau masih meragukanku?"

14 tahun menjadi sahabat yang tidak terpisahkan dan 8 tahun menjadi sepasang kekasih yang mesra tentu waktu yang lebih dari cukup untuk menemukan bukti keseriusan Kwon Soonyoung. Jihoon cukup sadar bahwa cinta Soonyoung padanya tidak perlu lagi dipertanyakan. Soonyoung yang posesif, protektif, dan egois jika menyangkut dirinya. Jadi, kenapa Jihoon masih ragu?

"Bangunlah." Ujar Jihoon sembari memegang lengan Soonyoung.

"Ji…"

Soonyoung sedikit kecewa karena kali ini dia harus menerima kegagalannya lagi. Menikah dengan Lee Jihoon memang bukan satu hal yang mudah.

Jihoon melangkah sembari menatap lurus ke depan. Gadis itu terlihat cantik meski terlihat dari sisi manapun. Gadis kesayangan Kwon Soonyoung memang sempurna.

"Ayo menikah."

Soonyoung terkejut. Dia menghentikan langkahnya saking tidak percayanya.

Beberapa langkah di depan, Jihoon juga berhenti. Dia sadar bahwa Soonyoung tidak lagi ada disampingnya.

"Apa sekarang justru kau yang tidak mau menikah denganku?" tanya Jihoon dengan nada lirih.

Soonyoung tersadar dari rasa terkejutnya. Dia melangkah cepat. Menarik Jihoon ke dalam pelukannya. Membuat wanita itu lagi-lagi merasakan kehangatan dan degup jantungnya yang berdetak lebih cepat. Bukti bahwa dirinya begitu bahagia. Lebih bahagia daripada ketika dia mengajak Jihoon untuk mengakhiri status bersahabat mereka dan mengubahnya menjadi kekasih.

"Aku mencintaimu sayangku. Jihoonku." Bisik Soonyoung.

"Aku juga mencintaimu…" Jihoon ragu. Namun akhirnya dia pun melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Sayang."

Jihoon tidak suka menggombal ataupun mengucapkan kata-kata manis. Jihoon memiliki caranya sendiri dalam menyampaikan perasaannya pada Soonyoung.

"Jangan mengecewakanku ya." Bisik Jihoon.

"Tidak akan. Aku akan selalu disini. Menjagamu, mencintaimu, dan menjadi sosok layak yang dapat menjadi sandaranmu. Terima kasih Jihoon. Terima kasih karena sudah mau mencintaiku."

Jihoon tidak membalasnya. Namun bagi Soonyoung itu sudah cukup ketika Jihoon membalas pelukannya. Soonyoung bahagia. Yahh bahagia karena seorang Lee Jihoon.

.

.

 **END**


End file.
